


Marks Of Love

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Biting, F/F, Lesbian, PWP, Plot What Plot, Slapping, Smut, porn with out plot, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get this smutty goodness my friends.</p><p>Enjoy ^_^</p><p>*for you bb boo*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks Of Love

 Hawke came to home to her home in Hightown, grudgingly walking up the stairs she took a beating today. She knew it was bad to go around Lowtown at night alone. With all the bandits and criminals she had to put down, she was surprised to not find any cuts but only bruises.

She opened her door and dropped her large two handed sword on to her floor. She heard a rustle in front of her and looked to see the shape of something in her bed. “Isabela?” Isabela chuckled at her lovers voice, “surprise, and you’re late.”

Hawke walked by the bed and lit the candles around Isabela. Hawke was surprised to how Isabela was laid out on her bed.

She was naked apart from a thin, dark red sheet that barely covered her up. Hawke looked upon it with list boiling up inside of her, the tease of the sheet could send her wild. The way it hung on her breasts and the way it sat between her legs.

Hawke quickly slid across the bed to her lover giving her a deep kiss. Isabela replied hungrily. Making it a challenge for dominance. Isabela say up which uncovered her breasts and Hawke growled into Isabela’s lips vocalising her need. Hawke raised her hand to Isabela’s now bare breast and begun to grope them, pulling at her nipples. Isabela moaned at the sensation.

Hawke broke from their kiss and ripped the sheet off of Isabella. Looking at her wet core. She dived down and began to kiss Isabela’s thighs. Isabela pushed her hips down towards Hawke’s face, begging for her tongue to cross paths with her nub.

Hawke broke away completely. She stood up and began to unfasten her clothing, leaving her skin completely bare. Isabela got to her knees and began to kiss up the thighs of the champion of Kirkwall.

Hawke released a quiet moan when Isabella got close to her cunt. Isabela looked up to Hawke and smiled as she roughly placed her tongue between her legs. Hawke had spread them slightly welcoming the feeling of the warmth.

Still standing Hawke moved the hair out of Isabela’s face and held it gently. Isabela reached around Hawke and grabbed on to her arse. Holding it tightly, putting slight nail marks into her cheeks. Hawke moaned louder and began to shake and buck.

Isabela released Hawke’s arse and gave it a little slap.

“Harder.” Hawke demanded. Isabela obeyed slapping her arse harder.

“I said harder.” Isabela gave her hand a running start and hit Hawke’s arse so hard she was sure it would leave a bruise.

“Again.”

“No,” Isabela pulled away from Hawke and laid on her back on the bed. Hawke smiled and walked over Isabela’s face. Hawke lowered herself onto Isabela and she happily began to get back at it. It was obvious that it felt so much better.

Hawke began to grind her hips in rhythm of Isabela’s tongue. Making her high get closer.

“Oh maker, slap me!” Isabela’s tongue began to move faster wanting Hawke’s cum to be upon it. Isabela grabbed one arse cheek in one hand and the other would slap the other cheek hard. So many times in a row in the same spot and Hawke would moan and scream in pleasure.

Ecstasy was upon Hawke in no time. She convulsed on Isabela’s face. Isabela greedily licked all her cum that was expelled from Hawke, holding her hips on to her face until Isabela was satisfied. Hawke puffed as she began to recover. Isabela slip from underneath and laid beside Hawke. She began to play with her nub as Hawke laid in ecstasy.

Hawke could do nothing but watch as Isabela slowly teased herself and pressed one finger into her. Then two, oh maker her moans were incredible. Hawke got up and had a surprise for Isabela. Hawke stood up away from the bed legs still wobbly. Isabela was moaning louder telling Hawke that she will need release.

Hawke reached into her wardrobe and grabbed her gift. She fitted the straps around her buttocks looked down upon it. Isabela will love it. Hawke turned to Isabela to show off the new toy. Isabela removed her fingers immediately wanting their new toy to penetrate her.

Hawke walked over to the bed and hopped on. She got to her knees and crawled over to Isabela, waving the tip of their toy over her hole. Hawke rubbed Isabela’s slit and put her wet onto the dildo that is strapped to Hawke.

Hawke slowly moved into Isabela, putting all of it deep inside of her. Her moan was long and subtle. Hawke moved her hips in a small thrust a quick moan was let out. Hawke moved Isabela’s legs onto her shoulder and laid onto her, making sure they are getting deep.

Hawke began to kiss Isabela’s neck slowly in time with her thrusts inside of her. Hawke began to quicken the pace making them faster and harder. Isabela began to moan loud into Hawke's ear.

Hawke could feel herself get lost in the list once more and began to pound Isabela. She instinctively grabbed Isabela on her neck with her teeth trying not to bite hard, but the friction of fucking Isabela could set Hawke off again.

Isabela is screaming Hawke's name asking for faster and harder as Isabela gets closer to her turn of ecstasy. Hawke moves her teeth away from Isabela's neck and moving across her neck muscle and landing on their final destination, her shoulder, leaving marks along the way.

Hawke began to lose herself in the lust and fought to bring not only Isabela but also herself into an orgasm. She began to bite harder onto Isabela’s shoulder as Isabela bucks and scrambles to hold on to something.

“Oh fuck me!” Isabela screamed. Hawke kept the pace if not faster. She didn't know what she was doing, but fucking her lover. Isabela screamed as her release washed over her, Hawke didn't let up making herself cum not long after.

Hawke fell on top of Isabela releasing her legs and her shoulder. Hawke could taste blood in her mouth and suddenly became worried about the damage. Hawke moved Isabela more towards the light and saw the marks and kissed them. Marks of love they were. As were the bruises upon Hawkes arse.


End file.
